Total Drama All Stars Alternate ending
by Lendezu
Summary: It's the Total Drama All Stars finale and Mike is in his subconscious. He and all of his personalities work together to try to get Mike back in control of his body and brain. Mike now has to face Mal and confront him. The only way is to remind Mal who he is and why he was there for.


Author's notes: I'm a Mike fan, cause I see something in him I can relate to and I feel anyone could relate to it. I get many people have a lot of problems with his portrayal. I didn't like the button myself. I studied DID and I also read an article about how you can integrate an angry alter and I decided to come up with my own alternate ending. I tried to cover here a lot of missed points and I worked really hard to make it, so I hope this is okay.

**Total Drama All Stars Alternate Ending**

*In Mike's subconscious*

Mike and his personalities walked towards Mal's tower. Mike was glad they found Manitoba last time, since Manitoba was the one who knew everything about the inner world, including the way to the tower.  
He didn't know how he can stop Mal from controlling his body and causing more damage to everybody inside and outside, but he could feel that he was close to it. He carried Chester, who was too tired to walk.

"Is it far yet? I'm really tired of this journey" Chester asked frustrated as usual.

"You are not even walking, man" Vito said.

"We are almost there. We are really getting closer" Manitoba said.

"I wonder what Mal has in zis tower and why it suddenly appeared after Mal took control again" Svetlana said.

"We must see it first. I'm sure after we study it carefully, we will know how Mike can take control back" Manitoba said, and then he looked at Mike "You need to be ready for anything. You've already been through at lot, but the hardest thing is still yet to come"

"I know, but I'm sure that with your help, Mal won't have any chance. We just need to get to the tower and find how we should do this" Mike said.

Then they finally reached the tower. I was huge and all of them felt very small. The tower had 3 floors and was shaped like Mal's head. Mike put Chester on the ground and went to the tower to try to open the door but no success.

"It won't open. What should we do now, Manitoba?" Mike asked.

"Let me try. Vito has muscles, just look at them" Vito said and started showing off his muscles.

"Your muscles will be no help, punk" Chester said.

"Yeah, guys, this is serious" Svetlana added.

Manitoba studied the door and finally said "It is locked by Mal's will power. This is how he created the tower. Only the will power of all of us can open it, so we should try to pull it together, you too, Chester".

"Oh yeah" Chester said and stood up "Remind me why I even agreed to help"

"Cause we all want Mike and not Mal in control. Mike is the one we all were created to protect" Svetlana said.

"Okay, guys. Help me" Mike said.

They started pulling and the door fell on them, but they managed to pull it back even Chester was really frustrated. Mike and Manitoba entered first; Svetlana came after them and Vito took Chester on his back and they came in.

Mike was shocked and amazed to see the room. It was a huge black room. With huge black stairs and 4 other rooms on the other end of it. Manitoba looked around.

"Well, we are here. So what we do next?" Mike asked, but he knew the answer is close.

"I think the key to defeating Mal is on the last floor. We should go there" Manitoba said.

"What about these rooms?" Svetlana asked and they decided to check them after all, even Chester was frustrated and Vito just didn't feel like it.

The first room was a small one. It had a lot of books and old newspapers. There was a small bed and a rocking chair with a blanket on it. Chester immediately got off Vito's shoulders when he saw the room and entered it.

"So this is where this punk hid my room! He gonna be sorry for that" Chester said.

"Maybe he did this to all of our room. I always wonder where they have disappeared. I miss my studio so much" Svetlana said. However, she wasn't missing it for long cause the next room was a huge ballet studio.

"Yay! Here it is!" Svetlana said happily and jumped into the room doing flips "Svetlana's studio is here!"

"Svetlana, you'd be able to be in your studio as much as you want after we solve the problem with Mal. Now we really need to go" Mike said.

"Okay" Svetlana said sadly and left the room.

The next room was just a huge dance floor with flashing lights and a huge disco ball.

"I almost forgot how awesome it is while I was playing with Mal's doll" Vito said "Put your hands up! Put your hands up!" He was screaming, but they didn't waste much time there and went to the forth room.

The forth room had yellow walls. It also had maps, compasses and books. There was a fedora hung on the wall.

"Well, that's my room. Just like I thought, once Mal took control he moved our rooms into his tower and to have control on us too, he locked us in different places and gave us jobs" Manitoba said.

"So the tower has to disappear, so we can have our rooms back" Chester said.

"But ze rooms are inside the tower now" Svetlana mentioned.

"Mal messed everything here up, but we can fix it. I think we can find the answer in some other room, maybe on the last floor" Manitoba said.

"So we shall keep going. I really think we are so close. I really believe soon everything is going to be like it used to be" Mike said.

They went upstairs to the second floor. This floor had only one room. This room looked very innocent, with a lot of toys and plushies on the floor and the shelves. Mike felt tears coming to his eyes when he saw it. It was his room in the inner world. Mike was a teenager but deep inside he still felt like a child. Even when he got a little older, he still played with toys. He went immediately to the bed. He knew what has hidden under the pillow. He took it out.

"Zoey…" He said looking at the picture.

"You kept it here? This is so romantic" Svetlana said.

"Come on! You gonna see her soon, you can't be stuck here" Chester said.

"I hope so. I can't wait. I really hope she accepts me again, even I don't deserve it after all she'd been through because of me" Mike said.

"You don't need to worry, besides I can get you any other girl" Vito said.

"Vito this is really not the best thing to say right now" Svetlana got angry.

"But really, just don't worry right now. We have something important to do and this is to go to the next floor where I'm sure we will finally find everything out" Manitoba said.

"Yeah, you are right let's go" Mike said. He hid the picture of Zoey under the pillow and whispered "I hope to see you soon, Zoey. Bye for now"

They went upstairs to the third floor. There was also only one room. It was a broken and dark room. Mike and all his personalities felt scared looking at it.

"This room belongs to Mal. There is no doubt" Svetlana said and started shaking.

"Calm down, Svetlana. Mal is not here and you are not gonna meet him. Only Mike will?" Manitoba said.

"What do you mean, Manitoba? Did you find a way?" Mike asked.

"When I was in my room, I realized that this is where you can call us back here. From here, you can call Mal" Manitoba said.

Mike looked shocked inside the room. He couldn't believe he is going to confront Mal so soon. This can be the end of Mal's take over, but he can't allow himself to make any mistakes, cause even one might make Mal angrier and stronger.

"What should I do? How should I confront him?" Mike asked.

"My only advice is; don't be angry with him. Remember why he was created and remind this to him. Both of you need to accept that you two are a part of one. No matter what damage Mal has done, he helped you when you needed him. But I'm sure you'd know what to do. Call him when you are ready. Good luck" Manitoba said.

"Good luck" The other personalities said and they left. Mike stayed in the room and just stared at the broken walls. This room was exactly like both him and Mal, broken and angry. He took a deep breath and tried to relax a bit before calling Mal there.

*outside*

Zoey reached the second level of the volcano. She felt heartbroken. She wanted to believe everything that happens to her right now is just a nightmare and she gonna wake up soon and find out that Mike was never gone. She wanted to believe Mike was real and not just a game the destiny played her, but Cameron's words kept playing in her head "…either way Mike is gone". Suddenly she felt anger and wanted to continue and win this final challenge, but she felt someone approaching her from behind. It was Mal.

Mal jumped on Zoey and pushed her into the water with him. He held her tight and tried to drown her. Zoey attempted to breath, but it was hard. Mal kept pushing her underwater. Now she was sorry she had even the slightest believe that Mike might be still there. Love is what is killing her now.

*In Mike's subconscious*

Mike didn't really want to do that. He felt nervous and didn't really want to see Mal. But he had to do this. For himself, for his personalities, for his friends, for Zoey…

Finally he manage to say these words "Mal…come here, Mal"

*outside*

Zoey started feeling that Mal was losing a grip on her and she swam on the surface. She felt safe, but she wondered why Mal gave up on killing her. Suddenly she saw that Mal or Mike was actually drowning himself now. She wondered how could this happen. She hesitated a bit, but then realized that no matter who he is or what he has done; she should not let him die. She jumped into the water, swam and pulls him on the surface. She put him on the ground and saw he was completely unconscious, but she felt he was still alive. She wanted to call his name, but she didn't know what name she should call. All she could is staring at him and hoping.

*In Mike's subconscious*

Mal appeared in the broken room. He felt very angry.

"What happened? How am I here?" Mal said and then he saw Mike.

"You! How did you even manage to break free? You are weak. You are nothing. I'm the one in charge now, so better let me finish what I started" Mal said angrily.

Mike took a deep breath and started talking to him "Mal, listen. You cause a lot of damage to me, to the others, to my friends outside, to the girl I love. But I still love you. I really do. You helped me in the hardest time of my life and I really want to thank you for that. You really used to help me a lot. I think I wouldn't be able to handle a lot of things without you"

"Cut this out! I don't want to listen to this! All I want is to be in charge of everything in your life. I deserve this" Mal screamed.

"Mal, please, remember you were created to protect me. We used to be friends and I care about you a lot. The anger you feel is actually my anger I couldn't express back then. You helped me by separating this anger from me" Mike said.

Mike's words seemed to start taking effect on Mal, but Mal didn't want to give up that easily.

"Stop it! Don't you get that I don't care about any of it! You belong here and I should go there and rule. I'm more powerful than you and you'd never break me" Mal said.

"Please understand. I'm not the one you are angry at. It's no one from here inside, or my friends outside. You are angry at the person who hurt us both as one. Here, I can show you" Mike said.

Mike tried to visualize his abuser. He didn't really remember his face, but he tried hard and created a cloud. Mike couldn't really see what he created but apparently Mal did.

"Yes, it's him. It's his fault. I hate him" Mal said and started attacking the cloud.

"Yes, Mal. He is the person that hurt us. Attack him. Release your anger on him" Mike said.

"I hate you. I hope you suffer wherever you are now. You should never have a good life for what you did" Mal kept yelling and attacking the cloud. It was a hard view for Mike, but he was glad to see that Mal's anger finally goes where it belongs. Finally Mal hit the cloud and it disappeared.

"Isn't it better when you attack the one you need to attack?" Mike asked.

Mal felt strange but it did feel better "Yes, I feel better"

"Come here, Mal. Become one with me. You helped me a lot, but now I think I should deal with it on my own" Mike said.

"No, you can't do this to me. You can't make me disappear" Mal said.

"You are not disappearing completely. All your anger and your memories and feelings will be with me and you'll always be a part of me. You really did a great job, but now the time has come and I need to do that myself" Mike said and Mal was listening to him. Deep down, he agreed with him.

"Take my hand" Mike said and Mal took his hand and they finally became one.

Mike was proud of what he managed to do. Suddenly the view started to change. The dark room disappeared along with the entire tower. Another house appeared there instead. This was the new house with rooms for each personality.

Mike then found himself standing outside with all the other personalities.

"You did it!" Svetlana said happily.

"Yeah, thank you guys, it'd be impossible without you" Mike said "I guess it's all over now"

"No, you still have us. I will be still protecting you from bad emotions, especially when you are frustrated" Chester said.

"And I will protect you from harmful physical activity" Svetlana said.

"I will fight anyone for you. I'm strong, look at my muscles. I also can set you with girls" Vito said.

"Thank you, Vito, but I don't need this. I have Zoey" Mike said.

"I can help you with Zoey, too, if you don't have enough experience or knowledge" Vito said.

"Vito, that's all you think about. Zoey is not like that. I checked her and she is a loyal one. She is really good for our system" Manitoba said.

"Yeah" Both Chester and Svetlana agree, but Vito felt disappointed.

"Well and I will keep everything on the line here. If anything goes wrong, or if they decide to misbehave, I will fix it so there will be no harm for you. I can also help Zoey understand us better. If you feel you don't want to lose time anymore, or have blackout and anxiety or you feel you can deal with all the things by yourself, you can choose to integrate with us. Just remember, it's not gonna be easy and will take a long time" Manitoba said.

"Thank you so much again; for everything you are doing for me. You all are like a family to me" Mike said with tears in his eyes and they all hugged.

"You should get going" Manitoba said.

"Yeah, but we will be talking again for sure very soon. Good bye" Mike said and in the next moment he was outside.

*outside*

Mike woke up and he found himself lying on the ground. The first thing he saw was Zoey's worried face. "Zoey…" He whispered.

"Mike? Is this really you?" Zoey asked, not understanding what was going on now. Mike sat down, touched his head and started shaking.

"I merged with Mal, I feel him inside of me, I have his feelings and his memories" Mike said. Suddenly he burst out and started crying and hitting the ground with his fist. "Why? Why?" He screamed.

Zoey immediately rushed to help him. She could recognize Mike and she knew he was in pain.

"Mike! Please, calm down. Everything is alright now" Zoey said and held his shoulder. But Mike couldn't stop. He had to release all his anger, the anger that Mal was holding all this time. It was Mike's anger.

Finally Mike calmed down a bit and he said "I remember now what happened to me"

"Do you wanna tell me? You don't have to if it's too hard and painful for you" Zoey said.

"I was a little kid and I was on my way home from the grocery store. Then, they were there. There were so many of them and they all blocked my way. One of them had his hair over his face. He came closer to me and started beating me and tearing up my clothes. He also picked me up and then threw me on the ground. The rest of them just laughed and said how cool it was what he was doing to me. I woke up in a hospital and the doctors said I had a concussion of the brain, but I really couldn't remember what happened. Things from that moment never were the same. I started getting blackout, headaches. I felt like I'm losing time and everybody said I was acting weird and stayed away from me. It was that way until I finally got diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder. It feels so horrible to remember all this now and know that this happened to me" Mike said and started crying again.

"It's okay now. It's all in the past" Zoey said and hugged him "You are safe now and I'm happy you are back" Then she kissed him. Mike was a little surprised when she did this. He was always amazed how she accepted him all the time the way he is, with his disorder and now with his past too. He wanted to apologize for what Mal made her go through, but he knew it was unnecessary. Zoey really loves him and understands him. He felt safe and happy.

Gwen and Cameron saw this and gave each other a high five.

"Love is a fine fine thing" Alejandro said while he was hugging Heather.

Only Chris felt angry when he saw all this happened.

"That's it! It's the finale! It's about pain and betrayal and PAIN! Not hugs and kissing. PAIN!" Chris screamed.

However, nobody seemed to care. Alejandro kissed Heather. Mike and Zoey kissed again and even Gwen kissed Cameron on the cheek. Cameron was shocked and happy.

Chris was angry cause he felt the show is not drama anymore "That's it! No rules! Anyone who gets the sword out of the stone wins the million dollars" He said.

"Anyone?" Alejandro looked at Chris shocked; he dropped Heather and decided to try to get to the top of the mountain. But Heather grabbed his leg and made him fall.

"Oh, no you don't" Heather said.

Gwen and Cameron looked at each other and said "Oh, boy"

"This is much better" Chris said.

"Let's go, Mike. We can do this together" Zoey smiled at him and gave him her hand. Mike took her hand, smiled slightly and stood up.

"Yeah, I had my little victory today, but now we can win this too" Mike said. They held their hands and started running towards the leather to get to the top of the mountain.

Heather and Alejandro kept fighting and both fell into the water. Cameron got where they were.

"Stop right there" He said and both of them looked at him "I won't let you guys through. You never gonna win this if it's up to me".

"You really think so can stop me, little one?" Alejandro said. Suddenly Fang appeared and started chasing Alejandro. Alejandro swam away very fast.

Heather showed up from the water "So long sucker" She said. Then she felt something is hitting her head. It was a bamboo stick and the one who did it was Gwen.

"Whoops, my stick slipped, old Heather" Gwen said. Heather looked at her angrily.

Meanwhile both Mike and Zoey got to the leather to get to the last stage of the mountain.

"Come on, Mike. This is so close. We are almost there" Zoey said. She climbed first and Mike came after her. They got to the top but then Chef started shooting them with mud, but both Mike and Zoey dodged it. Then they finally stood before that stone that had the sword.

"That's it, we are here. The victory is almost ours" Mike said and they kissed again.

"You should do this. You really deserve it after all you've been through this season" Zoey said.

"No, you should do this. I've been inside almost for the whole season, but you worked really hard to get here. You deserve to win" Mike said.

"Let's do it together" Zoey said. They held their hand and pulled the sword out of the stone together.

"Yeah, we did it!" Mike said happily.

"Yeah" Zoey said and they kissed again.

By that time, Cameron got there helping Gwen out and Alejandro was there too with Heather on his arms.

"Great job, guys" Gwen said.

"And Mike, it's great to have you back" Cameron added.

"Okay so who is gonna get the million now? This really wasn't what the finale is about" Chris said, holding the suitcase. He was really annoyed.

"Just give it to both of us. We wanted to share the money anyway" Zoey said. She and Mike stood there hugging each other and smiling.

"Okay, you both are winning and you get the million, but the next season you are in, it's payback time" Chris said and handed Mike the suitcase.

No one really cared about what Chris is saying. They all just got down the mountain and went on the dock to get on the boat, so all of them finally can go home. After all they've been through this season.

Heather felt a little annoyed "I can't believe I lost the million dollar prize again"

Alejandro hugged her and said "But we have the greatest prize of all, each other"

"Yeah, I guess this is really good" Heather said and they kissed.

Mike and Zoey sat on the boat. Zoey laid her head on Mike and closed her eyes. Mike just put his hand around her and looked at the horizon. He knew that finally he was happy. Even now he knew his past, he knew he can deal with it as long as Zoey is with him and supports him. Maybe later, he'd be able to deal with others things as well, the things that his other personalities are helping him with.

"Mike, I promise to care of you all the time and not only you, all your personalities. I'll support them and we all get work together to do what is the best for you" Zoey said.

Mike was a little shocked she said this, but it was good to hear. He knew he never made a mistake by choosing her "Thank you, Zoey. Thank you so much for your understanding and for everything you are ready to do for me. You don't really know how thankful I am"

Zoey kissed his cheek and laid her head on him as the boat kept sailing home, to their hopeful future.


End file.
